


Hawkin's High, Seriously?

by MuseOfMany



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Cutesy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Kate Is Snippy, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV Kate Fuller, Romance, Steve is adorable, Suggestive Themes, this is so much crack, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfMany/pseuds/MuseOfMany
Summary: Alternative Universe Kate Fuller and her family moves to a small town called Hawkins. Her mother recently passed away and Jacob insists on moving away from it all. What happens when Kate Fuller has a not so great first time meeting with popular kid Steve Harrington?NOTE:This is my first ever fanfiction. I apologize if I've written something incorrectly or if I have typos. Feedback helps!





	1. Hawkins High, Seriously?

> * * *

**Chapter One; Hawkins High, Seriously?**

> Kate gave her dad the side-eye as he tried to pass off one of his many jokes to get her to smile; it's only been about twenty-four hours since they moved to the small town of Hawkins. After the death of her mother, Kate feels her dad has gone off the deep end. He sold their set of wedding rings to pay for this ridiculous move. For what? So they can pretend to be the happy Fuller family they were in Bethel? Running a hand through her red locks, green hues flickered to the approaching sign; it was her new high school.  
>    
>  _"Do you have your transcripts, Katiecakes?"_ Jacob asked from the front seat.  
>    
>  Scott was in the passenger, drumming his fingers on top of his new school folder. She knew he would fit in, especially given his musical background. The sound of muffled music was coming from his earbuds as he tuned everyone out.
> 
>   
>  Clearing her throat, _"For the eleventh time, dad.. yes."_  
>    
>  Kate said in an annoyed tone. She hated this; packing up and moving during the middle of her senior year. Prom was only a month away, and she was already checking out colleges in Bethel. But now? Everything has been put on hold to display some illusion her father wanted. He wanted to start over; a new beginning.

> Watching as he pulled up toward's the sidewalk, Kate's eyes were glued towards all the high schoolers mingling in front. She swallowed hard, feeling a lump in her throat that definitely wasn't going away anytime soon. _"Here's your stop."_ Her dad announced whilst patting Scott on the back. Watching as her brother quickly gave his dad a side hug and hopped out of their minivan, she sighed softly to herself.  
>    
>  _"Come on, Kate. You don't wanna be late on your first day."_
> 
>   
>  With an enthusiastic smile, Pastor Fuller cleared his throat and checked his watch. Not even responding; she slowly got out of the backseat, shutting the door as her ankle boots came in contact with the sidewalk. It wasn't long until he drove away, leaving Kate to herself. Letting another sigh linger through her pink lips, she slowly started walking along the sidewalk, eyes looking forward as she made her way towards the double doors. It was only a few seconds of taking everything in as her attention faltered to the most cliche high school scene she could probably witness on her first day.
> 
> Eyes rolling, Kate paused in her tracks as she watched a group of kid's pick on another one. The apparent leader of the group was laughing as the other's messed with the kid's backpack. _"Don't,"_ Kate whispered to herself. She couldn't get involved with drama on her first day? Could she? That was like asking to be labeled as the outcast. The female turned her head, and took one step forward before pausing; her gaze fell back to the young adults making jackasses of themselves.  
>    
>  _"Shit."_ Kate said, she needed to do the right thing; even if it cost her the school year.  
>    
>  Grasping the straps of her backpack, Kate's knuckles turned white as she strutted over to the scene, fiery eyes falling to the apparent ring leader with stupidly good hair. Not giving them time to ask who she was, Kate narrowed her gaze and tilted her head towards the taller male. _"Excuse me."_ She announced, not breaking eye contact.  
>    
>  _"Three against one? Now, that isn't fair."_ Standing her ground, Kate's lips pressed into a thin line as she stared down the male and challenged him to say something back.  
>    
>  Steve Harrington wasn't your normal popular guy; he truly wasn't. Ideally, he stared down as his friend's tortured and bullied some innocent freshman, tossing his Dig Dug backpack around like a bean bag. He stood there, letting out a laugh to display his fondness of the situation. He had this certain reputation to uphold, and one of them was to let other's know not to cross King Steve. No matter who you are. So when his laugh was interrupted by a short auburn-haired girl, he was honestly stunned by her ability to act out so willingly. Giving her a once over, Steve made sure to inch just a tad; making sure his height was towering over her petite frame to make himself seem more intimidating. Raising his thick-rimmed glasses, he made sure to take them off and hook them around the collar of his shirt.  
>    
>    
>  _"And who exactly are you, sunshine? Don't tell me Junior over here has a girlfriend?"_ He laughed, which made his band of loyal followers erupt in laughter after him.  
>    
>  They were still holding on to the poor kid, his backpack in the clutches of the smaller male of the two friends. Before Kate could respond, Steve spoke up again and said, _"What's your name, sweetheart? Let me guess... Kathy? Samantha? ...Brittney?"_ His lips were pressed together into a thin line, eyes scanning her scorned expression.  
>    
>  _"Seriously?"_ She scoffed, green hues still narrowed as she glared at the taller male. _"Let me guess, you're the ring leader, aren't you? You call the shots, hm?"_ Kate was tilting her head as her brows raised in another challenge against Steve.  
>    
>  _"..And it's Kate, by the way. Since we are playing guessin' games.. can I guess your name?"_ Her tone was laced with pure sarcasm, index finger raising up to tap her bottom lip as if she were in deep thought over the subject.  
>    
>  _"Ah! I bet your name is.. Dick. Am I right?"_ Kate questioned, which somehow got a giggle out of the girl who was with the bullies.
> 
> Like clockwork, Steve cleared his throat and ran a hand through his brown locks. _"Okay, okay. I get it! You're new, aren't you? In this case, I am going to let this one slide. So, let me introduce myself to you. I'm Steve, Steve Harrington. I'm pretty much well known among these parts, and you would do great getting in my good graces, ...Kate."_ His words were laced with honey, a smirk trailing from his full lips.  
>    
>  _"..And that's King Steve to you."_ Said his friend in the back, which jolted Steve to turn around and glare at them.  
>    
>    
>  _"Shut up, man. I got this, okay?"_ His words were slightly pleading, letting them know who was the actual boss around here. Turning back around, Steve made sure to get into her space, brown hues darkening as he got a hint of her perfume.
> 
> _"I've not seen you around, so obviously you're new around here. I may even take the time to show you around, hm?"_ His voice was a low whisper as his friends tried to listen but weren't in the proximity to actually hear anything. Nancy wouldn't mind, right? She was the only girl for him, he thought. Plus.. this girl was obviously out of her damn mind. I mean, whatever. Yeah, she was cute.. flawless skin, piercing green eyes and she had a great ass. 
> 
> On that thought...   
>    
>    
>  Maybe he just won't mention this to Nancy. 
> 
> Sighing, Kate glanced between the guys, eyes eventually going back to Steve's larger stature. Arching another brow, Kate's own lips curved into a smirk at his insane words and said, _"Oh? Is that so, King Steve? I wouldn't want to interrupt your oh so busy schedule. I'll save you the time, m'kay?"_ And with that, Kate eyed the poor kid who was getting bullied; giving him an 'I tried' look. Turning on her heels, the female paid no more attention to the smart remark that erupted from the male's lips.
> 
> Watching Kate walk away, the male heard the first warning bell, alerting everyone class would start soon; he softly chuckled to himself in response. This girl really was something, wasn't she? Never had Steve been stood up to like that; especially by a female. Arms crossed, he made sure to not linger that stare but totally checking her out, playing off the part to his friends.  
>    
>  _"Can you believe this chick?"_ Running a hand through his messy brown locks once more, the male turned to walk away as well, ignoring the whole bullying facade at the moment.


	2. You've Got To Be Kiddin' Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate finally starts her school day after running into a potential new friend...? Steve invites her to his big house party after school. 
> 
> Next chapter gets juicy. Just sayin'. 
> 
> Song inspiration: Avril Lavigne: Girlfriend.

> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 2: You've Got To Be Kiddin' Me?**
> 
> A beat passed as Kate made her way around Hawkins High School. Bright green eyes scanning her new surroundings. Granted, nothing really had changed if she were really being completely truthful. Yeah, the name changed, different kids and teachers; but cliques were the same, along with school work, and bullies. Shaking her own thoughts, Kate made her way toward's the principal's office to turn in her transcripts.
> 
> Meanwhile, you could find Steve with Nancy. They were hanging out around her locker which was close to his first class. There was some sweet talking, Steve asking her about the next movie showing; she declined, stating how busy she was going to be with homework this weekend. Brown hues looking towards the ground, the male didn't make an effort to plead with Nancy.. at least not today.
> 
> _"Guess I'll see you later, alright?"_ The male flashed Nancy one of those award-winning smiles. As if on cue, the second warning bell made its command, letting the students know they have 5 minutes to actually get seated and in class.
> 
> _"Sure."_ Nancy agreed.
> 
> There was falter in her voice, some type of uncertainty lingering after her lips released the one-word answer. Grasping her own books, the female's gaze moved to down the hall, to Johnathan who made eye contact as she did.
> 
> _"I'll see you later, alright?"_
> 
> Nancy smiled, giving Steve a peck on the cheek as she walked away; not really giving him time to respond or ask what the hell was going on with her. Sighing to himself, the male's lanky figure watched her walk away, eventually meeting up with that dork Jonathan. His brows knitted together, feeling the lump in his throat making its appearance watching her walk away with him. He was suspicious, definitely. Who wouldn't be? Steve may play this tough guy.. but when it came to his love life? He was spinless.
> 
> Running a hand through his hair, Steve shook his head and walked in Mrs. Patterson's English class.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Moments later, you can find Kate wondering around the halls of Hawkins. Eyes looking around to actually find her first class. She had three minutes now and really wishing she took that asshat's offer to show her around. At least all eyes wouldn't be on her when she does find her damn class. Lips pressing together; the female was still walking around, green hues focusing on the paper in her hands rather than where she was actually going. As if it were some strange twist of fate, there she goes bumping face first into someone's hard chest.
> 
> Spilling her books, bag, and papers, Kate flushed as she kneeled down to pick up the awkward mess with some innocent bystander. _"Oh.. my god. I'm- I'm so sorry!"_ She exclaimed, not even looking up to see who the person was. Quickly, Kate made sure to fling all her items in her backpack, not really caring that she was making a complete unorganized mess.
> 
> _"It's fine, doll."_ Said the unfamiliar voice. Swallowing hard as she started to grab her book, her green hues came in contact with blue icy ones; the male had facial hair, sandy blonde hair and had a smirk that could go on for days. He brushed her hand with his, letting it linger a little too long as they both raised from the ground.
> 
> _"You new around here?"_ He questioned whilst fumbling with a pack of cigarettes.
> 
> His gaze wouldn't leave Kates, and Kate for sure felt like she was going to vomit right then and there. The stranger was wearing stone washed jeans, black biker boots, and a dark jean jacket to match. Definitely the bad guy type. _"Uh.. yeah. It's my first day, actually."_
> 
> She glanced at the clock and then back to him. Fuck, she had like 30 seconds to get to her first class, and from what she remembered from her schedule, it was somebody named Mrs. Patterson. Though.. given her situation? Kate could handle being late. ...Right?
> 
> She was about to announce her departure but he interrupted with, _"What's your name?"_ The stranger questioned, whilst now placing an unlit cigarette between his full lips, icy blues staring a hole through her petite frame.
> 
> _"Kate,"_ Kate answered with a coy smile. She squeezed her backpack that was between her folded arms and chest. God, what the hell is she doing? Right after that, the bell went off. She was officially late and.. so was this handsome stranger.
> 
> _"Well, my name is Billy Hargrove and you're absolutely stunning. Are you going to tonight's party?"_ The questions, apparently not caring that he too was late for class.
> 
> Was he even a student here? She flushed again, feeling that knot in her stomach forming. Kate should say no. She should leave this damn scenario right then and there. Shaking her head, she answered without words. He grinned, running a hand through his sandy hair, _"Well.. in that case, I can see you at lunch to discuss it, right?"_
> 
> Billy watched the female frequently checking the clock. She definitely was a goodie two's. The male moved his cigarette between his lips, eyes taking in her figure again. _"I'll see you later, doll."_ With that, Billy turned around; his attitude of arrogance fulling showing through his walk.
> 
> Kate wasn't really going to this party, was she?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Was this a chance to show she wasn't just some straight A's kid who had a curfew of 9 PM? She just turned eighteen; practically an adult already, plus the school year was almost over. Shaking the thought, she quickly turned around and tried to find that damn class. It's already been about a minute since the last bell went off. After a beat of running around the empty halls, she let out a sigh of relief as she eyed the class. Mrs. Patterson: Room 602A, English 101. Kate walked up to the door, hand slowly turning the knob as she took a deep breath.
> 
> As if this were some lame comedy show about high school, the door made an extremely loud squeak causing the entire class to turn their eyes to the female. Avoiding whatever eye contact, she quickly made her way towards the teacher. She was a middle-aged woman with dark hair and glasses who smelled of cigarettes and cheap perfume.
> 
> Looking up from her own assignment, the teacher smiled and eyed Kate whilst saying, _"I am takin' you're Kate, correct? Have trouble finding the room?"_ Thank the good lord in heaven she wasn't pushing the late issue this time.
> 
> _"Ha, yeah.. first day and all."_ Was all Kate could muster, she was already blushing; knowing everyone was paying attention to the innocent new girl. The teacher smiled, allowing herself to get up from her rolling chair, _"Everyone.. welcome Kate Fuller. She's a transfer from Bethel High; she's moved all the way from Texas! Now, Miss Fuller, we have a spare seat in the back right next to Mr. Harrington."_
> 
> Mrs. Patterson's hand was softly grabbing Kate's shoulder as she turned around, allowing the class of twenty-something to get a good look at her. Faking a smile, Mrs. Patterson's words hit Kate like a damn ton of bricks.
> 
> Of course.
> 
> Steve Harrington was going to be her in-class neighbor. Letting her mind speak before she could actually control it, _"Is there any other seats?"_ Kate asked before throwing her hand over mouth.
> 
> The class erupted with laughter, especially from Steve.
> 
> _"No, Miss Fuller. If you have a problem, talk to me after class. Otherwise, please take your seat, okay?"_ And just like that, Mrs. Patterson was sitting back down. Picking up her phone, she made a call as she ushered Kate's smaller frame away. Lips pressed together, Kate made her way towards the back of the classroom as both hands squeezed the straps of her backpack again.
> 
> Steve was already there, leaned back in his chair with that same shit-eating grin displaying on his features since last interaction. A beat passed, Kate eventually made herself into the desk next to Steve's larger frame. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she pretended to be busy. Fiddling with her notebook, pencil, and even the book she had in her own hands. Steve was obviously staring; gaze not moving from Kate's frame. At this point, she could even feel him staring. Lips pressed together, she huffed eventually turning to look at him. The male had his arms crossed over his chest as he stretched out in the small seat that was connected to the desk.
> 
> _"Do you have a starin' problem or something?"_ She questioned bluntly, not caring who was listening.
> 
> _"Nope. Not at all, ...Kate Fuller."_
> 
> Yes, he was smiling like a damn moron whilst stating her full name with a brow wiggle. Sadly for Kate, the teacher was still on the personal call; the whole class was chatting among one another and she debated on sending out an S.O.S.
> 
> Playing with a pencil on his desk, Steve couldn't help but be so intrigued by this girl. Of course, it was all fun and games. Nancy was ...his?
> 
> Let's not think about Nancy at this moment, okay?
> 
> _"So.. Texas, hm?"_ Steve questioned after a few seconds of meaningless stares, he used his best southern accent; which was absolutely terrible.
> 
> You could find Kate turned to him completely at this moment. Her whole frame was in defense mode. He truly enjoyed getting under her skin, didn't he? All for what? Because she called him a dick all in front of his crappy friends? Plus! She didn't even get a thank you from the little kid who was in the grasp of the bullies; so much for being a good person.
> 
> Kate glared, not responding to his almost flirtatious tone.
> 
> _"Ya know... normally when someone asks you a question, this is where you answer,"_ Steve stated whilst running a hand through that perfect hair. His sunglasses were still hanging on the collar of his shirt. Was he enjoying this payback? Absolutely.
> 
> After a moment of contemplation, Kate sighs and goes, _"Maybe if I just ignore you, you'll go away?"_ She challenged, tone lingering with irritation.
> 
> Okay, whatever, alright? Steve was definitely cute, and he had amazing hair. Was Kate going to let herself see that?
> 
> Nope.
> 
> Never.
> 
> Never ever.
> 
> _"Now..."_
> 
> He lingered the word through his lips; body now moving to face her own. The male leaned in just a bit more and said, _"What's the fun in that? It's quite obvious you can't ignore me, Katie. We all figured that out when you called me a dick earlier. Which that? It still pains me."_ He faked a cough whilst holding his larger hand over his heart as if it really broke him. Kate was taken back, first... by the nickname; she hated when people called her Katie. Second, why is he so worked up on annoying her?
> 
> Brows knitting together she responded with, _"...You're impossible. And don't call me Katie... it's Kate, alright?"_ After that, Kate turned around and opened up her notebook.
> 
> She was done talking to this douchehead.
> 
> All he was, was a bully who loved picking on the weaker man. It was quite obvious at this point. No matter how cute and popular he was. So when she turned her body completely around, Steve didn't take that as a hint to leave her alone.
> 
> He paused; mouth still curved into that mischievous grin and said after a beat, _"Okay, wait."_
> 
> The male's tone was different, almost pleading.
> 
> _"Listen.. today my parent's are out for the night. I'm having a party; huge. friends of friends, all invited obviously. You should come.. if you want. Consider it a peace offering?"_ He blinked during the silence.
> 
> Kate was fiddling with her notebook paper, obviously trying to distract herself from talking to him. You couldn't really blame her, he thought. Steve definitely came off as a douchebag. But he didn't mean, at least not to her. So when Kate turned around slightly, giving in to whatever he said, Steve's own dark brows knitted together this time.
> 
> Did it actually work?
> 
> _"...And this isn't some prank? On the new girl?"_ Kate questioned honestly. She wasn't really... use to all of this.
> 
> Back in Bethel, she wasn't what you called the popular girl. She dated Kyle briefly; never going out. Perks of being the Preacher's daughter.
> 
> Steve's expression was unreadable.. were they actually having a conversation now? _"Nope. Scouts honor."_ He did the sign for the honor, flashing her a goofy smile.
> 
> _"..Okay."_ Did Kate really agree to this? What the hell was she doing? I mean, this could help her.. she started off badly; picking a fight with the popular kids already.
> 
> Plus.. that Billy guy was going to be there. He technically did ask her out. Why not? Kate's lips pressed into a thin line, letting Steve know that.. she was on board?
> 
> Question mark?
> 
> He couldn't stop smiling around this girl, seriously. Kate was absolutely full of surprises; and did he enjoy it? Hell yes. Though.. how was he going to tell Nancy he invited her? He is guessing he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. Plus, Nancy may not even show.
> 
> _"Alright, then. see ya then, Katie."_ Steve smirked, flashing her a wink.
> 
> What the hell are you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is NOT a love story between Kate and Billy. At all. 
> 
> I added him to help with the dynamic between Kate and Steve. Because of Steve's dislike with Billy, and interest in little miss Kate Fuller, he gets a little jelly of them at his party. 
> 
> Next chapter gets juicy, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3: No Parents, Big House, & The Preacher's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate arrives at the party. Read to find out. ;)

**Chapter 3: No Parents, Big House, & The Preacher's Daughter**  


> _"Come on, dad! Everyone is goin'."_
> 
> Kate practically begged from the back seat of his minivan. She had tied her hair up in a messy ponytail during her last period of the day; playing with the strands as she pleaded with her dad. The party was tonight and this was her first chance to make people think she's not just the snotty pastor's daughter.
> 
> Jacob glanced at Kate through the mirror, he had his sunglasses on so she couldn't really read his expression very well. Scott was enjoying this; probably a little too much since he's not mentioned anything. With a wide set, a grin etched on his features; Scott finally chimed in with, _"It's okay, dad. I'm gonna go too. It's not even what you would call a party. Plus, the kid's parents are gonna be there."_ Lie. Absolute lie.
> 
> Kate's brother cleared his throat, watching Jacob's expression change just a tad from the front seat. Their dad was always more cautious with Kate and sometime's Scott's input was either make it or break when it came to asking questions.
> 
>   
>  After a moment of deafening silence; Jacob turned off the radio that was playing some country song that was super static-y. Pulling up his glasses, he ran a hand through his salt and pepper beard. They were at a stoplight and chewed the inside of her jaw nervously. Of course, she could've just said fuck it and go anyway, with he being eighteen and all. But she wasn't that type of person, by a long shot; so she sat there, green eyes scanning her father with hope.
> 
> _"Fine,"_ Jacob answered in return.
> 
> _"No drinkin', and Scott, you better watch your sister. Any sign of trouble? You don't hesitate to call me, okay?"_
> 
> His lips were in a thin line whilst making eye contact with his two kids. He trusted them, probably a little too much. He always worried about his kids, especially Kate. She watched him spiral into a void of nothingness after the death of their momma. Walking in on him during the early hours of the night, surrounded by an open bible and his Jack Daniels; passed out on the study's vinyl couch.
> 
>   
>  Of course, Kate didn't tell Scott about that. Never. He looked up to Jacob and that would've just crushed him. So when Kate heard the mention of no drinking, she looked at her father through the front mirror, his reflection looking back at her with unsaid words, only shared by the two of them. She nodded, her lips curving into a smile.
> 
>   
>  _"You can take the van, just make sure you fill it up afterward, okay?"_
> 
>   
>  The Pastor's eyes were on the road now as the light turned green. Their house was only a few minutes from the school, so Kate would have more than enough time to actually get ready and look decent.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _"One more second, hold your horses!"_ Kate yelled for what it felt like the one-hundredth time; after hearing Scott pound of the door. She was applying the finishing touch of her cherry red lipstick in the mirror. Once the lipstick was applied, the female gave herself a once over in the full body mirror this time, smiling as her petite curves filled out her sundress perfectly.
> 
>   
>  The sundress was green with floral print; had a v-neck dipping ever so slightly into her cleavage. Kate was never what you called huge in the breast department. Whatever God gave her, she was thankful for.. She wasn't complaining.
> 
> Her eyes scanned down, checking out the white Keds she wore to match. On her shoulders, Kate topped her strappy dress with a light-colored jean jacket. Snapping the cross necklace over her neck, she fluffed her curled hair over it.
> 
>   
>  She was finally done and honestly felt great, confident even. Who knew Kate was capable of that?
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  _"Are you sure this is the right spot?"_ Questioned Scott from the driver's seat. He and Kate were in her father's minivan trying to find the house address on a little ripped up a sheet of notebook paper. Kate pressed her lips together, messing with the opal ring on her index finger. Was this her first party?
> 
> Absolutely.
> 
> Was she nervous? You bet your ass. Kate wasn't exactly the party type. So when Scott pulled into the side of the yard, her green eyes faltered over all the young adults outside the extremely large house. Making her way outside of the car, Kate made sure to hurry along before anyone saw them actually get out of it.
> 
> Kate fumbled with her ring, sticking by Scott's side; she weirdly felt like the new girl all over again; a scared little teenager afraid to have fun.
> 
> _"You gonna be okay, Kate?"_
> 
> Scott asked as he spotted a group of is new friends badly playing beer pong in the garage. Scott turned, brown hues making sure his sister was fine to be left alone. She glanced, first to Scott and then to the group of drunk guys yelling for Scott.
> 
> _"Yeah, I'm fine.. go ahead."_ She nudged him with a warm smile.
> 
> Just like that, Scott yelled some playful profanities to the group of guys and ran over to them.. Kate was by herself again and she could feel her heart start to race.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Lips pressed together; the short female made her way inside the huge house, eyes scanning everything; it was three times bigger than her own home. Sighing, she made her way towards the 'punch' bowl whilst listening to some Motley Crue song blasting on the huge speakers in the living room. She tucked some red curly strands from her ear, taking her right hand to grab a red solo cup.
> 
> Laughter erupted and her eyes quickly lifted to the insane scene in the kitchen.
> 
> Billy, hanging upside down as his mouth wrapped around the nozzle of a beer keg.
> 
> Welp. Glad she didn't see him a lunch to confirm their... date?
> 
> Eyes rolling, she poured her drink and turned around; unfortunately bumping into someone else. Kate really needs to stop meeting people like this.
> 
> Her mouth gasped open, feeling the cold red liquid soak into her dress and skin; the red solo cup dropped to the tile and she stood there, just doe-eyed staring at the male inches from her frame.
> 
> Steve. Steve fucking Harrington stared back; he too was covered in red liquid, the white shirt he was wear was now a pale pink spot on his shirt.
> 
> _"Jesus Christ, Fuller. I knew you hated me, but that this much."_ Steve's tone was halfway playful as his eyes ran down her face, neck, and soaked dress. He sighed, placing each hand on his hips whilst thinking about what to do.
> 
> _"..You think this was on purpose?!"_ Kate exclaimed, obviously not getting the hint of sarcasm in his tone; she was probably too mad to notice; not to mention embarrassed.
> 
> The female quickly took both of her hands and covered up the soaked mess, soon realizing her purple laced bra was soon to make its appearance through her floral dress. Auburn brows knit together as she waited for a response.
> 
> _"..Ah.. shit.. uh.."_ Steve ran a hand through his hair as he contemplated his next words. He could tell Kate was mad, and Steve tried his damn best to not gaze down towards her chest area.
> 
> He held his hands out in caution; _"Alright, fuck.. I have something you can wear.. if you want."_
> 
> Steve chewed the inside of his jaw, feeling extremely defeated... I mean, shit! Who wouldn't? Nancy was in the living room, on her like seventh mixed drink and completely oblivious to this situation. Aaannnd there was the woman in front of him.. red-haired curled, red puckered lips, and a dress complimenting every curve.. but it's not like he noticed that.. right?
> 
> Kate thought about her options. She literally just arrived.. she could go home. Take the van and avoid this ninth ring of hell like the goddamn plague; otherwise, she could follow Steve up to his room, wear some tacky oversized sweatshirt and... act like a young adult for a change?
> 
> Lips puckered, dwelling on her options... Kate eventually opened her mouth to say, _"..Uh, a change of clothes would be nice. If you have something.."_ She shrugged, watching his expression grow from unreadable to almost.. pleased?
> 
> _"Right this way, Fuller."_
> 
> That's all he got out whilst turning and motioning for Kate to follow behind. She did as so, definitely avoiding all and every stare pointing her way. It didn't look good.. Kate was the new girl, following Steve Harrington around like a lost puppy. What else would people think about a guy and girl heading upstairs to a room together...?
> 
> God bless.. Kate clearly was dropped on her head as a baby.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A beat passed; Kate stood awkwardly in his room, arms still crossed over the wet spot on her chest. His room wasn't exactly what she had expected. I mean, it wasn't like she pictured what Steve Harrington's room looked like.. right?
> 
> He had a queen-sized bed, gray flannel sheets, several pillows, and a nightstand near the window. His walls had a few posters of various bands; some sports trophies on the wooden shelf near the door, family photos, and books. As the male opened his closet door, digging through something to actually be suitable for her, Kate just casually walked around his room, eyeing everything in hindsight.
> 
> Weirdly enough, she didn't expect this.
> 
> Kate had her focus on some family photo as Steve's voice interrupted her thought process and she jumped at his closeness. Turning around, she stood doe-eyed as he held out a pair of flannel boxer shorts and an oversized Guns N' Roses black sweatshirt. Her gaze fell to the clothes in his hand, grabbing them to hold against her stomach.
> 
>   
>  _"..Uh, thanks."_ She whispered, not really understanding what his expression read.
> 
>   
>  _"That's all I could really find, sorry. You're kinda small... and I don't see you wearing a pair of my jeans."_ He ran a hand through his hair again, awkwardly watching Kate take the clothes willingly; there were some unspoken words going on, a tension you could cut with a damn knife and neither really knew about to respond to it.
> 
> Stepping back some, Kate walked over and placed the sweatshirt on the made bed. Clearing her throat some, _"Can you turn around..?"_ She questioned whilst motioning to her dress and spare clothes.
> 
>   
>  Steve must have been staring like a moron because the only thing he could remember was Kate pointing out the obvious... _"Oh.. shit, yeah.. sorry. I'm just a little buzzed... I'm not thinking right."_ Steve hasn't drank.. at all. Good excuse though, right?
> 
> Watching as the male turned around, Kate sighed and unzipped her dress, watching as it fell to the cream-colored carpet. Now only in her bra and panties, she was praying to God that no one knocked on the door, or else that would've looked sooo bad. The female slipped on the red flannel boxers over her panties, folding them over to look halfway decent. Next, was the sweatshirt. Once that was one, she checked herself in the mirror and just...
> 
> Jesus H. Christ.
> 
> The sweatshirt smelled highly of cologne, probably what he smelled like if she got close enough to actually compare the scents. She chewed her bottom lip and announced, _"Okay. Decent. Thank you.."_ Picking up the dress, Kate was folding it on top of the bed whilst avoiding all eye contact.
> 
> This was a strange experience for Steve; his thoughts were going absolutely wild thinking about what Kate looked like at this very moment. The female was only a few feet from him, down to her undergarments. He could tell she had a nice body, especially with the tight little number she wore tonight.. that was ruined by him.  
>  When Kate announced she was done, he turned around; probably way too eager than he should have. His dark gaze trailed over her body, seeing how damn good her smaller frame looked in his boxers and shirt.
> 
> Fuck! You can't think about that. Nancy, remember?
> 
> As if word vomit took over, _"I mean.. it looks better on you anyway."_ Steve shrugged, walking over to shut his closet doors.
> 
> Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Think about grandma.
> 
> Think about grandma in that gross bathing suit from last year.
> 
> _"Uh.. thanks."_ Kate's ears were red as her lips, feeling his words cutting her like a damn knife. She sighed again, ruining her hands over his oversized garments that were laying on top of her frame.
> 
> _"We should.. probably get back to the party."_ The female suggested, instantly feeling the room getting smaller with each second.
> 
> Steve was staring again; nodding in agreeance to her words. Before Kate could grab at the silver door hand, Steve darted and softly grabbed her elbow and said, _"Hey.. sorry about earlier today. I was an asshole, big one. I'm just glad you made it tonight, alright..?"_ His gaze was on her, thumb rotating in circles around her soft skin as he was merely inches away.
> 
> Chills ran down her spine, his touch was electrifying; much different than Billy's.
> 
> _"..It's fine. I'm not mad anymore. I was kind of invited anyway.."_ She pressed her lips together, testing his reaction.
> 
> Steve felt the spark too, her skin was goddamn soft and he didn't want to let go; at least not until Kate's next words.
> 
> As if he had some right to dictate who and why she came with someone else, his brows knitted together and he said, _"With who?"_
> 
> Steve. Nancy. Remember your goddamn girlfriend... who isn't Kate?
> 
> _"Billy Hargrove invited me."_ She was definitely challenging him now.. Steve's game of twenty questions just got a hell of a lot better. Why the fuck was he was interested in who she brought? Didn't he have a girlfriend? Or so she heard..
> 
> Steve didn't let go, instead, he held his hold; staring back in awe.
> 
> _"Billy? Billy fucking Hargrove? You know he's a tool, right? Probably just wants to get in your pants, sweetheart."_
> 
> Don't you mean, your boxer shorts, jackass? Steve's tone lingered with jealousy; his ears turned red and he could feel a twist in his stomach... was this the hold Kate Fuller had on him already?
> 
> She wanted to laugh. Kate wanted to burst out into fucking tears of joy right then and there.
> 
> Her test was going perfect, seeing how he reacted to the bringing another date thing. Kate didn't even technically set the date officially. Billy was too busy getting wasted with his friends to even pay attention to her arrival at the party.
> 
>   
>  Her red lips curved into a mischievous smile, _"Wait... Steve Harrington.. are you jea--"_
> 
> The female's words were cut short as the door slammed open and she nearly lost her balance. Steve's reaction was fast, catching Kate by the small of her back; they were practically body to body.
> 
> Aannnd there was that spark again.
> 
> _"What the hell is this?!"_
> 
> There stood Nancy; drunk off her ass and about to fight someone.
> 
> Fuck.


	4. [CON.] CHAPTER 3.5 No Parents, Big House, & The Preacher's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of chapter three.. Kate and Steve get steamy.

**[CON.] CHAPTER 3.5 No Parents, Big House, & The Preacher's Daughter**

> Kate's hands quickly retracted from Steve's strong grip; he had her in this weird dipping gesture, hands still on her waist as her boy pointed towards the floor. Moving away, she quickly smoothed over the large sweatshirt, feeling slightly uncomfortable now. Because why? It did look bad. There Kate stood, sporting Steve's entire wardrobe, and Steve holding her like they just finished their first wedding dance.
> 
> Shaking her head at Nancy's assumption, Kate threw her hands up in caution and said, _"Woah.. no! You got it all wrong.. see Steve here, he spilled punch on me and I just came here to change. That's all.."_ The female's face was extremely red and her palms were starting to sweat from being so nervous.
> 
> Interjecting, _"Nanc, babe, I promise it's not what it looked like, m'kay?"_ Steve tried to be smooth; making his way a bit closer to his actual girlfriend. Getting his hand swatted away by Nancy, he too felt helpless.
> 
> Because the situation was a lot more than what it seemed. He and Kate had a weird moment, something he's not felt in months from a woman. _"No! I heard what's been said downstairs."_
> 
> Nancy's words were slurring; propping herself up against the door.
> 
> _"...And you... miss prissy!"_ Welp, it was Kate's turn now.
> 
> _"Didn't you come here with Billy..? He's pissed, honey."_ Nancy's hand lands on Kate's slender shoulder; she flenches in return.
> 
> _"This is bullshit, Steve. Everything about this! Our relationship.. bullshit! Your love.. bullshit! Bullshit, bullshit, ...bullshit!"_ Nancy was screaming at this point, still not being able to stand in one spot as she fumbled around the doorframe of his room. And with those words, Kate wanted to be anywhere else but here.
> 
> This was deeper set than it appeared; something building up and this was just the icing on the cake. Backing up some, Kate made sure to remain out of the firing zone if Nancy started swinging at someone. Now, looking at Steve... he was blinking. That's all he could do at this point. Nancy was fuming and anything else would just upset her. Those words hurt, seeing how she felt about their relationship. Truth be told, though?
> 
> He expected this at some point.
> 
> Their relationship has felt like eggshells for the last few weeks. Nancy was withdrawn; making excuses for simple things. So when she started yelling about their love being bullshit? He just stood there; taking everything in.
> 
> _"...I'm done, Steve. Fuck this, fuck you, and fuck her!"_ Nancy started to walk away, tossing down an empty solo cup in the process. Steve started to go after her, and a small knot in Kate's stomach formed; was this her reality? Was she that selfish..?
> 
> Something in the pit of her stomach was forming, like the feeling you get at the top of a rollercoaster.
> 
> You know something is about to happen, but you can't stop it; no matter how hard you want it to. But then, Steve stopped.. he stopped mid-walk and watched Nancy walk away. She mumbled something and made her way downstairs, going back to the party. Swallowing hard, Kate remained in her spot.. honestly frozen in the same position as before; she still didn't know what was coming next.. this whole night had been weird as shit and a lot was running through her brain right now; things she didn't even want to process.
> 
> Steve just stared, watching Nancy walk down and disappear into the crowd of high schoolers.
> 
> He chewed the inside of his jaw, sighing. Did he want to go after her?
> 
> That was the sixty-four million dollar question. He could've, but didn't. He ran a hand through his locks, brown hues darting towards the floor.. staring at his converse. A beat passed, Kate almost started to walk away but then he turned around, eyes raking her over again.
> 
> There it was again, that knot in her stomach; slowing growing with each second.
> 
> _"..Listen, I'm sorry you had to see that..."_ Steve stated whilst walking by Kate's smaller frame and back into his room.
> 
> He plopped on the bed; letting his body face the ceiling as he stared up.
> 
> _"Nancy and I... we've been on the rock for a while. It was bound to happen at some point."_ The female pressed her lips together, arms crossing over her chest as she debated on following him back or staying in that very spot; because that spot was safe, the distance was good and she could get the hell out of dodge if she needed to.
> 
> But... did she want to at this point? Red lips pressing into a thin line, where she was closing the door and walking over to Steve, softly sitting beside his larger frame on the bed and sighing. Running a hand through her loose curls; Kate allowed herself to pat his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.
> 
> That's what people did, right? When did they need to comfort someone?
> 
> _"..I'm sorry. Sorry, that had to happen.. that way."_ She was sympathetic, tone lingering with softness as she tried to form any kind of words to make him feel better. Steve was still laying there, her touch was comforting and he honestly was glad she didn't leave. Kate had this vibe about her; a warmth that lit up the whole room she was in.
> 
> He noticed it before but tried to ignore it.
> 
> Now..?
> 
> He didn't ignore it. He wanted to see it.. feel it even. At her words, the male moved his head, staring at Kate directly and said, _"Why are you being so nice to me? I was an asshole to you earlier, and you're here.. you can leave, enjoy the party; don't let my fucked up relationship ruin it.. ya know?"_
> 
> Did Steve want her to leave?
> 
> Hell no.
> 
> Kate chewed the bottom of her lip, brows knitting together at his words.
> 
> With that, she knew he wasn't the asshole everyone paraded him to be. Steve was a real person underneath; he had rough edges but it was really beautiful underneath the surface. She was realizing this as he spoke whilst looking back into her gaze. _"Do you want me to go?"_
> 
> Kate questioned boldly, her hold softened as she started to pull away.
> 
> He didn't answer; instead, without missing a beat, Steve grabbed hold of her wrist as she pulled away; maneuvering her petite figure closer to his own.
> 
> At this point, Kate was halfway leaning over him and it wasn't a struggle to guide her body that close. Kate's breath stopped in her throat as he pulled her closer, her pupils dilating at the bold move he made. The female looked into his gaze, there was a hunger there; her lips pursed together, waiting on another sign from Steve. She didn't want to be reading this wrong; I mean, how could you read this any other way?
> 
> The female was practically on top of him at this point, their faces were merely inches apart and she could smell the minty gum on his breath.
> 
> _"No."_
> 
> Steve answer with a whisper that bounced off Kate's lips. Kate's green hues flickered to every detail on his face; trying to read him; trying to see what the hell to do next. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off with a kiss. Just like his hold, it was soft and gentle.
> 
> Kate was breathless as she leaned into it with a soft moan. Was that too much? She's been kissed before, but a long time ago and by Kyle. They practically tongue wrestled in the back of the church and that was it. It was awkward, rough, and left a bad taste in her mouth. Eagerness took over her with the kiss, which resulted in Steve deepening it as his hands caressed her jaw, eventually landing to intertwine into her auburn locks to pull her closer. Kate didn't miss a beat to have any objections; she climbed over him, allow herself to straddle his hips with one go.
> 
> Their lips remained locked, she was running her small hands into his hair, which felt fucking amazing. He returned her moan with one of his own, allowing his hips to thurst forward without thinking to get some friction going on. Steve was already growing underneath the impact.
> 
> Kate's core was over his, the heat from her sex practically creating a wildfire of its own on top of him.
> 
> His boxer shorts were thin, which he was fucking grateful for at this very moment. The male thrust his tongue inside of Kate's mouth, she obliged; allowing hers to massage on top of his in a similar motion. Their kisses grew more eager; it was tongues, lips, spit, and teeth.
> 
> The female allowed her hips to start rotating on top of his and all her hormones and emotions got the best of her. She needed to slow down; at least for tonight. Slowing down the kiss and friction of her hips, she nipped at his lower lip with her teeth; Steve got the hint and smiled into the kiss whilst moving his hands down towards the small of her back to rest there.
> 
> They both just stayed in the same position for a few minutes.
> 
> Nothing but panting and heavy breathing for about two minutes were all that was remotely audible. Kate's hands continued to play with his hair as they came down from the high, Steve interrupted the comfortable silence with a soft chuckle.
> 
> _"I knew you liked the hair."_ He mused, allowing her smaller frame to turn over and move to the opposite side of the pillow; they were still close, breathing in the same air as one another.
> 
> Kate laughed in return, allowing her hand to frame the outer part of his jaw.
> 
> _"You're impossible."_
> 
> Her words were nothing like they were before, they had a softness to them.


	5. In a Second You'll be Wrapped Around My Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Kate and Steve fluff. You're welcome.

> **Chapter 5: In a Second You'll Be Wrapped Around My Finger.**

> Hours passed; the party went on.
> 
> Kate couldn't stop hearing a blaring buzzing sound every five seconds.

> Where the hell was that coming from..?
> 
> She continued to close her eyes, trying to block out whatever annoying sound trying to interrupt her deep sleep.
> 
> Then again.
> 
> _Buzzzzzz._
> 
> Ten seconds later.
> 
> _Buzzzzz._
> 
> She was comfortable and she just wanted to sleep, dammit! There was something in the back of her head... a tiny nudge telling her she needs to wake up. Was Kate forgetting something? School? No, it's Saturday. Bible study? No.
> 
> Wait for it.
> 
> _"Fuck!"_
> 
> Kate exclaimed loudly whilst rising out of bed. She looked over, Steve was knocked out next to her used pillow; his thick lips were parted open slightly as his chest moved soundly even with his breathing. Kate's gaze quick went to herself; she was now under his covers, dress still stacked neatly on the floor next to them.
> 
> _Buzzzzz._
> 
> She moves over, picking up her cell phone that was on Steve's nightstand.
> 
> She had 12 missed calls and 15 unread text messages.
> 
> Scott: 12:01 A.M. _"You about ready to go?"_
> 
> 12:55 A.M. _"Where the f are you???"_
> 
> 1:26 A.M. _"Steve Harrington??? KATE REALLY?"_
> 
> 1:47 A.M. _"Just use protection... I'll cover for you with dad but YOU OWE ME. BIG TIME."_
> 
> 2:12 A.M. _"Told dad you were staying all night with your friend... STACY."_
> 
> 3:30 A.M. _"Gonna head to bed.. night Kate."_
> 
> 10:03 A.M. _"Mornin Kate... how'd your night with STACY go???"_
> 
> 10:08 A.M. _"Wakey wakey."_
> 
> Kate sighs, responding with:
> 
> 10:10 A.M. _"Thanks for covering... will explain later.. and NO WE DIDN'T DO IT! SICKO!"_
> 
> Well... not yet anway. But! She's not going to mention that. 
> 
> After responding, the female quietly laid her phone down and look over to Steve. How the hell did they sleep so long? One second they were all... well.. what's the term.. lovey-dovey. Steve really surprised Kate last night. How the hell did they go from enemies to her practically dry humping him in the middle of a party? Jesus.
> 
> Pressing her lips together, Kate laid back down; reaching up and pulling the soft cotton sheets over herself. Now facing the sleeping male, she just watched for a second. He seriously looked so peaceful. Sighing again, she chewed the bottom of her lip, green hues scanning him over.
> 
> _"Steve.. hey..."_ Kate whispered, giving his shoulder a soft poke. Seconds later, the male opened his eyes; confusion ran through his expression at first as he looked around. He too was confused.
> 
> _"...Oh shit."_
> 
> The male announced, lips pulling into a shit-eating grin. Steve was definitely pleased with himself. Memories started pouring into his foggy memory; quickly going straight to their little feisty makeout session. Licking over his lips, Steve really made no effort to move.. instead, he leaned in a bit more.
> 
> With a soft voice that was still laced with sleep, he said, _"And good morning to you, Fuller."_
> 
> That's when he leaned in, not giving Kate any warning.
> 
> With a smirk, Steve's hand snaked up to Kate's chin and brought her in for a welcoming kiss. Steve didn't miss a beat to pull her body closer. Kate responded with a soft gasp; she didn't pull away by any means.
> 
> She too welcomed it.
> 
> Her lips were softly pressed to his, guess it was too late to be shy over morning breath then?
> 
> Her hand quickly went for his thick hair; which was now messy from sleep. Kate's small fingers combed through it, which sent a shiver down Steve's spine in return.
> 
> At this point, Steve's left hand was caressing the back of Kate's head; entangling his fingers through her messy auburn locks. His right was now moving along the female's body, touching every curve as he eventually settled along the top of her shirt, he focused on kneading one breast as his mouth allowed it's tongue to enter Kate, he massaged over hers again... a sweet remembrance from last night's little rendezvous. She obliged; mouth parting to welcome his entrance with a soft moan.
> 
> Giving Kate's lips needed a break, Steve started down her neck; leaving small kisses and a few bite marks along the way. Kate moaned again, a bit louder than before. She had to be dreaming, right? Kate Fuller.. canoodling in bed with Steve fucking Harrington.
> 
> I mean.. it was a good dream right?
> 
> She was an adult; she could make her own chooses, and right now she wanted to get hot and heavy with him.. okay? Sheesh. Was Kate having a fight with herself whilst heavily making out with him? Yes, yes she was.
> 
> She was brought back to reality as he entered underneath her shirt. Skin to skin contact woke her up as the male started on an untouched breast. Kate must have tensed up, because before she knew it? Steve had stopped the petting and spoke.
> 
> _"What?"_
> 
> She whispered, eyes half-open. She truly was in some trance at the moment.
> 
> _"I said, I can stop if you want me to... I don't know.. erm..."_ He was getting awkward now.
> 
> Of course, he's messed around with a girl before; but Kate?
> 
> She was different.
> 
> He respected her and didn't want to make her uncomfortable by any means.
> 
> _"..How far you've gone with a guy before. We can... stop if you want."_
> 
> His dark gaze focused on her soft one, Kate truly looked beautiful at the moment. Red puffy lips; swelled from the kissing. Red hair feathered out on the pillow; she was angelic. If they did stop, Steve would have to stay in bed a bit longer... he had a boner the size of goddamn Alaska in his pants right now.
> 
> Kate bit her lower lip, embarrassment soon flooding her cheeks. _"I.. um.. I'm still a.. you know... virgin."_
> 
> She blinked softly, untangling her hand from his locks to bring in over her face. That's when Steve caught her hand, entangling it with his own. He kissed each knuckle, dark brown eyes never leaving her own.
> 
> With a grin, Steve opened his mouth and said, _"Whatever you're comfortable with, Kate. I'm not an asshole. You tell me to stop? I'll stop."_
> 
> His words were soft, almost a whisper.
> 
> _"..I don't know if I wanna.. erm.. do it right now.. but.."_
> 
> Kate's innocence was fucking adorable.
> 
> Steve was starring like an idiot.
> 
> _"But.. we can do other stuff? You know..."_ She glanced down to their bodies; hoping he understood the innuendos she was spitting out.
> 
> _"Say no more."_
> 
> He said, wanting her experience to be the best she's had.
> 
> The male pulled her body closer to his under the covers and started kissing down her neck again. She mewed, throwing her head back with a soft moan. It didn't much to get her worked up, Kate's hormones were on edge around him. They had this deep connection and she was shocked sparks wasn't literally flying right now. Taking his hand, he slides it down between them; making sure to slide under his boxer shorts she had on. Slipping under her cotton panties, he started off slowly. Kate obliged; letting out another moan which had her on edge. Steve continued to work his magic, fingers caressing and moving in a manner that had Kate melting underneath his touch. Moments later, a wave of pleasure soon took her over. Steve removed his fingers, a smile never leaving his lips.
> 
> Resting his forehead against her clammy one, the male softly pressed his lips to her cheek and said, _"I like you."_
> 
> Kate's entire body was relaxed under his touch. Eyelids halfway shut, the female returned with a smile and said, _"Really?"_
> 
> Her own tone was playful; lingering with mischief as it was her turn to tease him.
> 
> _"I might just like you too."_
> 
> Kate allowed her lips to travel, softly pressing them against his.
> 
> _"Well.."_ Steve's tone was now the mischevious one, honey-soaked as they continued to stay entangled with one another.
> 
> _"..Guess we are gonna have to do something about that, aren't we?"_
> 
> Licking over her lips, Kate nodded; allowing her gaze to travel into his own eyes.


	6. I Said, Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I am so sorry about the delay. 
> 
> Last chapter of Steve and Kate. I really like these two and I do feel I will be writing more of these two very soon. Who doesn't love a good crack ship? 
> 
> SUMMARY: After the party, that Monday at school. You'll just have to read to find out.

**Final Chapter; I Said, Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

> It's Monday.
> 
> Merely minutes passed by as Kate Fuller straightened her curled ponytail in the bathroom mirror at Hawkins High School. She leaned down, allowing herself to dab a few taps of clear-coated lip balm on her top and bottom lip. She sighed, green hues staring back at her whilst double checking everything. Kate was wearing American Eagle boot cut jeans, white sheer floral top, and black converse. Clearing her throat, the female placed her balm in the side pocket of her backpack and started to walk outside of the bathroom doors. Was she nervous? You can say that. Only a couple of nights ago, Kate shared a bed with Steve Harrington, got cursed at by his ex (??) girlfriend, Nancy, and canoodled in bed with him!
> 
> Who was she, and what has she done with the innocent Kate Fuller?
> 
> * * *

After a beat, you could find the auburn-haired girl slowly creeping out of the girl's bathroom; she spent a good ten minutes actually working up to the moment she needed to walk out of there and go to her locker. She hasn't spoken to Steve since that comfy morning. They left on a really good note, she imagined. After helping him clean up the house, which was a freaking horrible mess, by the way, Kate took a shower and put her punch stained dress back on in his tiny upstairs bathroom. She hurried up and tied her hair into a ponytail, whilst praying to God he didn't notice the no-makeup look. Steve took her home in his car; she didn't even have to ask... they spent the entire ride talking about school, Nancy, Billy, Scott, and music in general. Steve was more of a retro guy; liking the oldies. Kate enjoyed country, mostly old school, Taylor Swift, she specified to him. A couple of minutes in, Steve grabbed her hand, taking it into his own. His hand was soft, just like she remembered it that morning and night prior they spent together. She made sure to smile to herself, allowing them to interlock together whilst resting them on her knee.

Once the car was stopped in front of the Fuller house, the male kissed her again on the lips.. this time it was slower, like his lips were longing for her again; like he didn't want them to part.

_"See you later, alright?"_ Steve questioned as Kate made her way out of the car. Not missing a beat to give her that infamous shit-eating grin he loved to display around the ladies.

_"Absolutely, Harrington."_ Kate returned, whilst shutting the door. She was smiling like a moron again, her cheeks were tinted red as they shared that longing goodbye glace. 

* * *

As if caught in the memory, the female almost forgot which locker she was heading towards. Stopping at the correct one, Kate quickly turned the lock and opened up the rusty thing; just like a movie, a tiny folded up note fell out and hit against her converse, landing right next to her shoes. She sighed, shoving her backpack to the ground as she bent down to retrieve the possible message. Once opened, the note had fairly messy handwriting that read the following:

_Had fun this weekend. Forgot to give you my number and ask if you wanna maybe do something this weekend? [ ] Yes [ ] Double Yes_

After reading it, Kate giggled and shook her head. The gesture itself was fucking adorable and she was already thinking about what their possible date may be like? Without doing anything, the female folded the paper up and stuffed it in her jeans to respond during class. Grabbing some books out of her locker, Kate stuffed them inside her unzipped backpack and swung it over her shoulder. Before she could actually shut her locker, a familiar presence approached her, placing their hand over her own that rested on the edge of the locker door.

_"I sure hope that giggle was a yes, Fuller,"_ Steve questioned as he leaned up against the locker next to hers.

He was wearing stonewashed jeans, white converse, and that black AC/DC hoodie she wore.. Kate scanned his outfit, taking note that he definitely wore this on purpose. But... should she really expect any less from Steve Harrington at this point?

He licked over his lips and she nearly blushed at the action. With a small sigh, Kate blinked up to his larger stature, allowing herself to blink those long black lashes at him and say, _"Why, possibly? I may need to check my super busy calendar but I believe I can squeeze you in, Harrington."_

With a smirk, Kate pushed the locker closed and walked just a tad closer to the male; not really caring who was watching at this point.

Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, _"...It's a date."_

**Author's Note:**

> Okkkayyy... 
> 
> So that was my first chapter. I have no idea if it was good. But.. have no fear; the second chapter is in the works regardless.
> 
> PS: HUGEEEE THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY LADY RED! She helped inspire this story. I love you bb.


End file.
